


The Swan Princess (Tolkein Style!)

by sassyanxiety



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All Human, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Middle Earth, Timeline What Timeline, Wtf am I doing, bilbo is a princess, no elves - Freeform, swan princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyanxiety/pseuds/sassyanxiety
Summary: She had started out as such an ugly little child. Auburn curls that frizzed in the mid-summer weather, cheeks that were just a little too chubby, and a lack of grace that made a newly born foal look kingly. Fifteen summers had passed since they had been introduced as each other's betrothed and he has done everything in his power to prove that they were completely unfit for each other. Yet now as he gazes at her, he wonders .. When did the pudgy little princess suddenly become the shapely woman that now faced him? When had the ugly duckling turned into a swan?





	1. Preface

_What a charming and romantic notion …_

There were two presiding kingdoms among Middle Earth. The first, a particularly stocky and hardy race of men who had traveled from far away lands millennia ago, considered themselves the first to discover the untouched earth of Arda and as such lay claim to any and all riches discovered. As decades passed the race developed a rather admirable talent for mining and smiting the stones and veins of gold and silver the fertile earth produced. It wasn’t until a man however, a man by the name of Thror, discovered their most coveted gem, the Arkenstone, that there became any sort of leader amongst this group of men. Thror, upon finding the gem, declared himself blessed by the Gods and called himself king. _Dwarf_ he called himself and his kin, and so began the start of what was known as the largest and richest kingdom known to Middle Earth, Erebor.

A century passed after the first Dwarf stepped on Middle Earth when another race of men appeared. Smaller and softer than the typical muscular but stout Dwarf, no one knew where this race of men came from. They were hairless, very unlike Dwarves, and tended to keep to themselves. In fact, no one even knew the race existed until a clan of dwarves stumbled upon the small village. _Hobbit_ they had called themselves. Unlike dwarves these hobbits did not desire the riches that the earth provided deep under ground or in mountains but enjoyed the simple pleasures in life. Food, comfort, and family was their goal in life and it seemed that nothing the dwarves said could convince the hobbits any differently.

Now, while the hobbits did not consider themselves a kingdom, or in need of any form of royalty to lord over them, there was agreement that the need for some form or leadership was required if only to help settle disputes and keep the peace among their steadily growing territory. As such a man by the name of Fortinbras Took took the task of Thainship and thus the first form of royalty began in their home known as The Shire.

* * *

 

Now many years since both kingdoms were first founded passed. There were a few trade deals between the two kingdoms, a few aids in some skirmishes from foreign kingdoms interested mostly in taking over the Dwarves home and riches, however the alliance between the dwarves and hobbits remained friendly, if not a bit distant. Our specific story begins in the youth of the prince of the dwarves, two generations after Thror and the princess of the hobbits.

While it wasn’t talked about, it was known amongst the hobbits and the dwarves that the current Thain and his wife had trouble conceiving. From their marriage almost four years ago, Belladonna had not fell pregnant once. Whispers had begun around the town of the Shire, whispers that the Thain’s wife was barren and the hope for an heir was slim to none. These rumors greatly affected Belladonna. It was bad luck indeed to be unable to give life, to start a family, and it was only a matter of time before the people really began to protest. They would begin to tell Bungo, her husband and Thain, that perhaps finding a woman of good breeding (for a woman who could not give children was of no good standing indeed) to give him the heir he needed would be in better taste. No one would fault him for it either.  The possibility of losing her love to another was crippling to Belladonna’s health, for it was known that emotions and feelings were deeply connected to hobbit’s health. Death and loss of loved ones, particularly a lover or a child, caused an open wound in the heart that a hobbit could never truly heal from. In these rare cases, the man or woman would _fade_ as the people called it. A refusal to eat, to converse, and in general to _live_ became prominent and within a year’s time, that person simply _faded_.

Belladonna herself could begin to feel the pull of the fading. While she had not lost Bungo (yet) the thought of losing him was great and dwelled on her constantly. Her body grew weak and many times she was found in bed rather than among the rolling green hills as she used to be found prancing through. However, a hope soon blossomed when it was discovered she was pregnant one day.

“Her body is weak,” the physician had explained to Bungo and Belladonna as the babe grew bigger. “There is a chance that either the child will not make it, or Missus Bella could lose her life,” A blessing, but with consequences still. Bungo did not wish to lose his precious wife and told her so many times.

“I will not rid the babe from my body,” She told him. “If I should pass into the next life, I will be content knowing that you will always have a piece of me. There is no greater joy I have known than that of carrying our child,”. After that Bungo held his tongue, for he too felt the same. A child was a blessing and he had so craved for one of his own. Months went by and as Belladonna grew larger, she grew more eager to meet the child that the Gods had blessed her with. Yet it was obvious that as the babe grew in strength, Belladonna grew weaker. At the end of the pregnancy she could no longer move from her bed, could hardly manage to sit herself up against the pillows to even look at the window to gaze at the sun she had so loved.

It was one summer night that the cries of the Thain’s wife could be heard within the Shire. The birthing had been difficult and many times the midwife thought they would both the babe and the mother. As the sun began to breach the sky however, a weak cry signaled the newly given life had in fact survived. Bungo held his new child in his arms, wonder and awe expressed on his face.

“A daughter, a beautiful curly-haired daughter,” he murmured as he touched her face. Belladonna smiled tiredly and closed her eyes in exhaustion. It had been taxing and the blood loss had taken quite a toll on her body. In the end Belladonna breathed her last before the same sun sunk beneath the trees. Bungo grieved for his fallen wife, for there was no other that he loved more than her. He would have followed her as well, if not for the small bundle in his arms that cooed and looked at him with the same blue eyes of her mother.

“You will be treasured above all else,” He whispered to her that same evening. The two lone tears had strayed from his cheeks and fell against the child’s sleeping face. So much like her mother that face was. Bungo held his daughter tighter against his chest and gave a shuddering breath.

“My precious Isabelle,”

* * *

 

An invoice from the Shire had informed King Thrain of the newly born princess. To keep good graces with their allies, he informed the messenger that he would travel to the Shire to congratulate the Thain himself and present the new princess with a gift to show good relationships between the two kingdoms.  The dwarves travelled with four warriors and the royal family, the three children of Thrain and his late wife.

Three weeks after the messenger delivered Thrain’s message, the dwarves arrived in the Shire. They were welcomed into Bungo’s home with good will. At the presentation of the new princess, Thrain had nudged his eldest son, aged five toward the crib. The boy heeded his father and approached the crib to look down at the child in it. Blue eyes gazed up at the prince and a tuft of auburn curls greeted him as he watched the girl. The prince pulled a necklace from his tunic and presented it to the princess.

“On behalf of the dwarves of the kingdom of Erebor, I, prince Thorin, eldest heir to the throne of the great dwarf kingdom, present to you Princess a sign of good will between our families and our kingdoms,” his voice was still child-like, yet it held a tone of surety and that of the royal blood that flowed in his veins. A true prince then. Isabelle stared at the necklace and reached her tiny hand to bat at the shining heart that hung on the chain. A gurgling laugh escaped her lips and as Thorin gazed down at her with a peculiar and studying gaze, both royal widowed men happened upon the same thought. A sense of need to bring the kingdoms closer together had been looming for a while now, and what better way than marriage?

In Thrain’s eyes this idea would endear him closer to the citizens of the Shire. It would give him a more humbling quality, to have a hobbit in the family. Instead of being an unyielding force, it would bring a new look to him as a King. One of the people, to marry one of the gentler folks, he would be seen as strict but fair in his lordship.

In Bungo’s mind he saw what Thorin could be for his daughter. A protector, a warrior, someone who could provide for her and keep her safe where he and his people could not.

The two glanced at each other with the same look. A wedding would be planned. All they had to do was endear the princess and prince to one another over time. It was a perfect plan and a good one at that.

 

However, there were few that did not approve of this coupling, those that the kingdoms, specifically Thrain’s kingdom, had made enemies with. And with their plan set in motion the enemies saw opportunity they hadn’t before …

 


	2. Chapter One: Not My Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had started out as such an ugly little child. Auburn curls that frizzed in the mid-summer weather, cheeks that were just a little too chubby, and a lack of grace that made a newly born foal look kingly. Fifteen summers had passed since they had been introduced as each other's betrothed and he has done everything in his power to prove that they were completely unfit for each other. Yet now as he gazes at her, he wonders .. When did the pudgy little princess suddenly become the shapely woman that now faced him? When had the ugly duckling turned into a swan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you all are enjoying the story, although it's been only one chapter. I'll admit I was nervous when posting it, it didn't feel so emotionally invested, and reading so many stories on this site, especially the fem!bilbo stories I really felt as though my story wouldn't be up to par at all. However, I am so pleasantly surprised! Thank you all for the wonderful support! Here is the next chapter, or rather the first official chapter of the our story. Hopefully it will up to your standards. I have two girls, a three year old and a nineteenth month old and so trying to write around them can frazzle my brain! 
> 
> Much love everyone!

_This isn’t my idea of fun …_

 

“Papa do we _have_ to meet with them?” The tiny child asked as her gaze beheld the greenery passing by the carriage. Bungo looked at his child and smiled. Over four years had passed since the birth of his daughter and with each passing day she became to look more and more like her mother. Isabelle Baggins nee Took was much more like her mother than in just appearance though. It was many a time that Bungo would come home after a long day of settling disputes and pouring over paperwork to find his daughter barefoot and covered in dirt and twigs. _Elves_ she’d tell him when he asked her how she came home in such a right state, _I was looking for Elves!_

“My dear child the prince is to be your betrothed. It is only right for you to get to know him, don’t want to be marrying a stranger now do we?” Bungo watched as the little girl huffed, jostling the flower crown that rested on her auburn curls. “And what if I don’t like him Papa? What if I never love him?”

Her eyes, as blue as the river (Heavens above those eyes drove straight into his heart, so much like dear Bella) held his own gaze. Bungo could see the clear wariness and trepidation in them as she asked this question. It was not known for hobbits to be forced into marriage, for love was the ultimate goal in their comfortable lives, but it did happen if situations called for it. The man sighed and leaned to her level, keeping their eyes connected.

“Isabelle I will _never_ force you to do anything, much less into a loveless marriage,” Bungo told her. “However, I want you to _try_. Try to get to know the prince. He is a fair and just fellow, and I can see you both coming to care for each other- _if_ you give that seed a chance to grow,”

Isabelle looked at her father, her _papa_ and felt only pure devotion. It had not been easy growing up, not only as an only child, but a motherless child. Her papa had done right, had done the best he knew how and was trying to set up a prosperous future for her. She may not have liked the situation, resented it in fact. However, for her papa she would try.

“I love you papa,” She finally answered his unasked question. Bungo smiled at her then, the wrinkles by his eyes crinkling. Duties to his people and the death of his wife had certainly aged him, but his new life with his daughter never dimmed his mind.

Isabelle fingered the powder pink dress that she was forced into and thought of what Thorin would be like. Would he be kind? Did he know how to climb trees as she had done back home? A particular thought came across the child’s mind that stuck out to her and simply wouldn’t remove itself once caught.

_Would he judge her as the others at home did?_

While comfort and love and family were the main functions of a normal hobbit’s lifestyle, the people were very much about propriety and knowing what was considered appropriate and outlandish. Children were to be seen and not heard, girls were to stay at home and tend to wifely duties while the men stuck to the fields and the occasional fishing session. Running into the forest to chase after elves was absolutely _ghastly_ for any child, much less a girl, and much less the _Thain’s daughter_. To many of the old codgers (as she had rightly named them, couldn’t keep their noses out of people’s business, could they?) she should be setting an example for the youth of their people, and gallivanting into the forest to chase after fictional fairy tales (“Absolutely unbecoming! Just the notion of chasing after-after _fairies_! Bungo I do not know why you condone such behavior-” “Aunt Lobelia they are _not_ fairies, they are elves! And I’ll find them some day you just see, and then maybe you’ll find some other place to stuff that fat ugly nose-!” “Why I _never_! Bungo-!”). Perhaps, she thought to herself, perhaps the prince will be different.

 

* * *

 

Oh, bebother dwarves, especially royal ones with beady little eyes and ugly long noses!

Thorin had taken one look at her after Bungo and Isabelle had come out of the carriage and she could see the glance he sent both his brother and father. It was a pained look, one that clearly said _Must I?_ After the terse look Thrain had sent the boy, he turned back towards her and reluctantly walked towards her before giving a short bow.

“Welcome princess, I am so _happy_ for you to have come to our kingdom,” He looked as if he would have rather been stabbed in the throat by an orc. Isabelle did her best to refrain from the twitching her eye was desperate to do and gave him her best smile.

“I am so pleased to be here prince Thorin, thank you for inviting us for the summer. I looked forward to spending time with you,” In a thought of vicious retribution for the clear revulsion he showed when being near her, Isabelle held her hand, just as Lobelia had showed her in those few and far between etiquette classes she had actually bothered to attend. She didn’t think Thorin’s face could get any worse, but the moment she held her hand out she could see his eyebrows draw up into a pinch and if even possible, his mouth almost reached his chin with the further downturn of his lips. He looked at his brother, Frerin if she remembered correctly. The boy smirked and made a motioning that said _go on_.

Thorin huffed and hesitantly leaned down to quickly kiss her hand before he took a step back and began _gagging_ and wiping his mouth furiously. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and huffed to herself.

“Royal indeed,” she muttered sarcastically. Thorin turned his sharp eyes to her and narrowed them.

And from there, the rivalry began.

* * *

 

After settling into their rooms, Isabelle was swept up by the young princess and the two became quick friends. Dis was especially kind to her, going on and on about the vastness of the kingdom and what absolute dunder heads her brothers were. Isabelle enjoyed her time with Dis between dressing up in the beautiful gowns and riches that Erebor had to offer. Lucky she was indeed that during the course of their stay, Isabelle had managed to avoid running into the _prince_ apart from formal functions that required both of their time.

However, after some time, she began to grow bored. The auburn-haired girl had a wandering spirit and it was only for some time that reading and playing dress up and gossiping about _who’s_ daughter did _what_ with the _duke_ of whatever that country was called staved her appetite before she simply couldn’t take it anymore. This is what Isabelle found herself feeling during one of the last few days of her stay, while sitting next to Dis in the royal library wing reading a book of the fateful tale of Durin the Deathless.

“Where are you going Belle?” Dis asked when she caught sight of the hobbit lass trying to sneak away. Belle winced as she found herself caught and shuffled her feet together.

“Ah, princess Dis I was just going to …er, t-take a stroll through the garden!” Dis sent her a confused look with mild annoyance.

“The garden?” Belle nodded quickly and shuffled her feet again, feeling that quite irritating itch to _do something_. Dis continued to look at her a moment longer before sighing and giving a light smirk. “Alright go on your _stroll_ , try to make sure not to come back with too many scratches,” Belle’s eyes widened at the comment but said nothing more. Turning on her heel the child fled the library and took to wherever her feet led her.

She was going to find trees to climb (elves!), she really was. Then as she passed the second gate and took the first dirt road that had veered to the right, she heard the unmistakable grunting and cursing of someone fighting. Belle hesitated, looking further down the dirt road before moving into the taller grass away from the path. A few paces into the thick brush, there were two people clearly sparring.

“Left, right, block! He goes in for the kill-!” a loud curse and she watched the blond prince trip over his two feet and falling face first into the grass. Thorin placed his wooden sword under the younger boy’s neck and pressed against the skin there. Both boys panted heavily and glared at one another.

“I win again brother,” Thorin said. He stuck his chin out, his black locks sticking to his neck with sweat from the exertion. Frerin puffed his cheeks out and went to speak before another cut him off.

“Could I give it a try?”

Both boys jerked their heads to stare at the little girl watching them. Her curly hair was frizzed from the warm summer air and her cheeks pudgy showing the clear enjoyment of food she held. Curiously enough, as Thorin assessed her, he took in the fact that she wore no shoes. He watched her toes curl into the earth before returning to her question with a sneer on his face.

“Girls aren’t warriors. Why aren’t you inside the walls like the other females?” Belle narrowed her eyes at the rude comment and tightened her hands into fists. Typical boys, thinking that they were above her. She looked over him before sniffing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were _afraid_ to be bested by a girl,” She hid her smirk at the narrowed look he took. It was so easy to goad him. She could practically see him _vibrating_ with anger. Thorin reached down and yanked the sword from his brother’s grip and tossed it to her. Belle caught the wooden stick with one hand and gave him a smug smile.

“Don’t worry princess,” he sneered at her. “I’ll go easy on you,” Belle scoffed and raised the sword at him. “Come prince Thorin,” She declared, “And meet your maker!”

* * *

 

“Child where did these bruises come from?” Bungo asked while looking over his daughter at dinner. Isabelle didn’t look at him but rather sulked in her chair as she picked at her meal. If Bungo would have taken a chance to look around the table, he would have seen the triumphant smile Thorin had sent her way. Yet he did not, and so was none the wiser when the curly-haired child finally responded to him.

“Fell off a tree while climbing papa, nothing more,” Bungo looked a moment longer at his child before accepting the answer and returning to the meal and light conversation with Thrain. It was at this point that Isabelle looked over at the rather smug prince and did the only mature thing she knew how to do at that moment.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just replying to some comments about my story.  
>  @bringmethathorizion: I absolutely adored the animated movie as a kid. I've tried getting my oldest to watch it and she just isn't interested and it drives me mad! I was thinking to myself about what fairy tale to try and incorporate the Hobbit into it. I knew that a Beauty and the Beast rendition had already been done and when going through it, I found myself just completely in love with the Swan Princess twist. Thanks so much for the support!
> 
> @Kelwtim2spar: Thank you so much for your comment! I hope I will continue to live up to your expectations!
> 
> @blackberrypieisdelicious: Thank you for your comment! It took me some time to try and figure a back story. While this will be very similiar to the 1994 animated movie verse of the Swan Princess, there will be a distinct difference between the movie and my story. It won't be a simple copy and past and changing the names from Odette and Derick to Isabelle and Thorin.
> 
> @Laurelin_Rosehill: Thank you for your comment! I hope I can continue to impress you!
> 
> Thanks to all those who viewed my story and gave it kudos as well. I appreciate the love!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?! I haven’t written in literal years so forgive me if this isn’t up to par. I’m also using this chapter to summarize background information to understand the world they’re in. This is a total AU story, everyone is human. I see Isabelle pictures as Anastasia from the animated movie. Thorin will remain the same.


End file.
